Abstract The goals of the Administrative Core Unit are: (1) to provide administrative support for individual project, (2) to enable seamless communication among the sites, and (3) to support administration and decision making for the entire P01 project. The proposed administrative infrastructure will be able to achieve these goals and to support the proposed P01 project. .